Disk drives frequently include a latch, a base, and top cover. The base may be a cast aluminum cavity which (after assembly) holds a majority of the drive's components. The top cover may be a stamped steel plate which mates with the upper portion of the base and encloses all of the drive's internal components. The latch is a magnetically actuated plastic hooking mechanism which pivots about a machined post and is designed to prevent drive failure during a non-operating rotational shock event. However, when an external load is applied to top cover, the top cover may deflect toward the latch and latch may suffer binding. Such binding may prevent the latch from functioning properly. Thus, a structure that may reduce cover deflection may be one aspect of the present application.